The Inevitable Path
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: There are more than two sides in any conflict. What if everything is not what they really seem? What if everything has just been a lie in the first place? Fall deeper into the world of gray.
1. Introduction

**Moyashi-neechan: **This story has some and eventually great differences with canon. So yeah…it's AU…hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters. They all belong exclusively to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**The Inevitable Path**

"_Run, Tim… Take Suman's Innocence and run…"_

"_Go."_

"_If you don't…Everyone will be unable to go look for Master."_

"_You must go…"_

_That's what I said and, ever obedient, Timcanpy flew away with the Innocence safely within him. And I was left alone. Lying on the ground, incapacitated, weak, and vulnerable in the presence of a Noah. A ruthless killer. A cruel deceiver. A complete monster._

_I stared at the crescent silver moon, the lone witness of my impending demise. It wasn't different from all the nights I have seen in the past. But somehow…at this very moment, the moon seemed to be larger. It shone more brightly. It is a sight that was somehow lovely. Haunting. And sad. I vaguely heard the Noah commend my efforts of saving Suman's Innocence but I did not care._

_Not at all._

_This is the end. I can feel it. I have done all what I can do. I have no regrets. I have fulfilled my promise to Mana: to keep walking forward whatever path I have chosen. And now…_

_And now…_

_.._

_._

_I faintly heard the Noah's whisper, his promise of a slow and agonizing death for a brave fellow like me. If I could I would have laughed. Me? Brave? Absolutely not. I just did what I can do, what I should do, and what I must do. Nothing more, nothing less. There's no bravery in all of my deeds._

_None at all._

_I coughed out blood when he suddenly plunged his hand through my chest with a Tease in tow. And true to his promise… as I felt the golem's first sharp bite…_

_I screamed._

_It was painful._

_Excruciatingly painful._

_Callous Time seemed to have found this moment worth for me to relish as seconds felt like hours._

_But…_

_.._

_._

_Funny…even though I could feel my flesh get torn and shredded as the wretched golem continued to gnaw through my still beating heart… I don't feel any fear, panic, or dread. Instead I felt…_

_Relieved._

_.._

_._

_I tasted the blood in my mouth._

_I'm dying._

_.._

_._

_But I no longer care._

_This is as far as I could go, Mana._

_I just hope…_

_.._

_._

_My whole body has become numb. My breathing has become heavy and laboured. My vision has become fuzzy and dark._

_I'm dying_

_.._

_._

_But it's all right._

_I just hope I've made you proud._

_Mana_

* * *

_I'm so foolish._ Lenalee berated herself as she flew over the tragedy stricken village. Her nose is filled with the scent of smoke and blood. She could hear screams, wails, and sobs of hurt and mourning everywhere. Carnage was all over beneath her but she paid no heed. The only thought running rampant on her mind is Allen. Allen. Allen. _Allen._

Lenalee hated herself even more as she remembered how useless she has been for the past few hours. After hearing Suman's sealed fate from her brother, she lost it. She cut off herself from reality and went into her own world of grief. Her family is broken. She will have to fit the shattered pieces of her life again.

For hours she couldn't move. _No._ She refused to move. Lenalee could not find the will to do so. She just sat limply at the floor looking like a broken doll, shedding endless tears. She remembered the boy she never knew but smiled at her during that dreadful night, when she first encountered a Fallen due to the Order's ruthless obsession to win the war. She remembered her nightmares. The ruins of a church in a dark night, her crying atop the destruction, alone, omens of terrifying things to come. _What if it's true? What if in the end, I'll be the only one left? What if everybody dies? I don't want to be alone. I don't want my family to disappear.I don't want my world to disappear. I-_

A bright light pierced the sky and Lenalee remembered the white haired boy she left behind. The kind and selfless boy who might very well still be fighting for his life. And Suman's. And for the safety of the people in the doomed village.

Fresh tears threatened from her eyes while she flew in the sky in a desperate search. _How could I be so selfish?_ _I shouldn't have given up like that._ She was so caught up with the past and the possible future that she didn't paid any attention to the present. To what is happening _now._ _Allen needs me. I should be fighting._ She wiped off the tears from her eyes and shook off unpleasant thoughts. Lenalee continued with her search with more determination. 

_Where are you Allen?_

_

* * *

_

_This is the worst._ Yao muttered numerous profanities and complaints as he and another finder trudged through the outskirts of the ruined village. _Stupid orders!_

Everyone in the Asian Branch knew the Fallen Incident. Bad news spread like wild fire after all. It was something that took the Asian Branch off guard. Their area has never encountered such catastrophe; Asia has a low number of Akuma attacks _and _Innocence related happenings. They don't even have official exorcists in the branch. So, all in all, having a horde of Akumas flying in China with a berserk Innocence to boot is a situation way way off the Asian Branch's capability.

But when another news was delivered, that a group of exorcists were in the area and were already handling the situation, they sighed in absolute relief. Having the burden of something they had-no-idea what-to-do-about lifted off their shoulders was a blessing from heaven. But such bliss was cut off when all the finders in branch were gathered and was given the mission to retrieve the Innocence of the Fallen once everything have calmed down, a task which they were doing in the dead of the night.

"Darn! Why couldn't the exorcists do this instead! They're far more capable with this! What if we encounter Akumas along the way?" Yao would have kicked the dirt in the ground if it weren't so childish.

"We don't have any exorcists in the branch." Zhou quipped. "Don't count on the exorcists who fought that so called Fallen either, after a battle like that will surely leave them exhausted."

Yao was not willing to give up in his complaints though. "Then what about the exorcist who has been training in our branch? Shouldn't she be the one to search for the Innocence?"

Zhou raised an eyebrow at the idea. "Her?" he said with a dubious tone.

Yao remembered the messy haired woman who was as clumsy as a baby learning to walk. He could still hear her non-stop wails of panic and failure. He actually has a strong suspicion that the woman was part banshee for that. Oh and when she apologizes…He still consider it a mystery how on earth did Director Chan made her stop from doing it so for every minute. Then he thought about her suicide attempts. Her innumerable, silly suicide attempts.

"All right, you're making a very good point but still-"

Yao never got the chance to finish when they heard a shout and he felt a sudden of pain in his legs. He knelt on the ground by the sudden onslaught. He looked into his left and found a boy brandishing a tree branch.

"Die! You monsters!" the boy cried as he hoist up his weapon for another attack.

Yao tackled the boy to the ground in self-defense. "No. Stop! Stop! It's okay! I'm not a monster. Look at me. Look at me."

The boy stopped struggling and looked up at him. His face was all dirty, there's even a trail of blood in his forehead. "You're not a monster?" he asked.

Yao smiled. "No, I'm not." Then he got off the boy. "I don't have stars anywhere in my body as far as I'm concerned." He added. The boy did not understand what he meant. He immediately turned around when he heard shouts of "Big brother" behind him. Apparently, Zhou found two more children hiding in the trees near them.

"Big brother!" they called.

The boy ran towards them and hugged them tightly. "Didn't I tell you not to come out? You should have stayed hidden! Those monsters might come back."

"It's okay. He said the monsters are already gone." The pigtailed girl said while pointing at Zhou. The boy looked back at them with disbelief.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. We promise." Zhou reassured the children.

Yao could never understand why his current partner was more focused on the brats rather than the more important issue which is "You said monsters were after you?"

Another boy, no older than five perhaps, nodded his head. "We ran out of the village when the big scary white monster came out. Mama and Papa told us to run and...and..." the poor child sobbed as he remembered the recent events that night: the screams, the fire, the light, the monsters, the big shadow claw. His sister held him tightly. Yao felt pity for the little ones. _So young and they're left to fend for themselves already._ A situation he is no stranger of since he was orphaned at a tender age after an Akuma attack.

"We were supposed to go to the bamboo forest but suddenly another white monster appeared and chased us." The Big brother of the group continued their story. "We ran and ran. Then we hid behind the trees over here. I grabbed a fallen branch and hit the monster in the head. It disappeared after that."

Yao and Zhou exchanged looks. _What?_ "You're sure about that? When you hit it, it just disappeared?" Zhou further questioned the boy while Yao frantically searched for the said tree branch. Yao could hear the boy's uh-uhs and huhs and whats when he finally found the item. He inspected it carefully, observed it from different angles and...

"This is nothing. Nothing but an ordinary branch." He concluded. His partner shook his head. Zhou had checked the boy for any signs of Innocence as well and came up with none.

"Is that really what happened children?" Zhou asked the little ones again.

"It's true! That's what really happened!" the girl answered.

Yao released a sigh of frustration. This is a strange occurrence no doubt but is it Innocence or Akuma related? Perhaps. Not sure. Maybe. There are some parts of this scenario that seemed..._not right_.

"We have to report this." Yao could see that that was the only sensible thing they could do at the moment.

Zhou nodded in agreement. Then he grabbed two of the children's hands as he started the long walk back to the Asian Branch while he urged the oldest boy to keep up with them.

"What in the world are you doing?" Yao asked after a few moments of bewilderment.

"Taking the children." Zhou answered simply.

"I could see that but why?" Yao regretted the question he asked as innocent eyes stared up at him. "Uhm...not that I'm complaining but-"

"It's an insurance that we will not be sent out to the field again after reporting."

Yao could only blink in surprise at the candid statement. _Zhou trying to find an excuse to escape a finder's task? Zhou? Zhou?  
_

He rubbed his temples as he experienced a confusion and shock induced headache. "This is one crazy night." Yao muttered as he ran to catch up with his fellow finder and the children.

None of them ever noticed the green eyed white owl that has been watching them the entire time.


	2. Chapter 1

Bookman Junior, commonly known by his 49th alias: Lavi, has been part of so many wars that he already lost count of them and he's the type of person that always remembers things of that subject so that's saying something. Despite of that, he could still accurately describe each battle, each bloodshed, each lost, each victory he has seen in great detail. He's a Bookman apprentice; it's a mandatory skill for the job.

He's also proud to say that he is a very good actor. True, a Bookman has to be neutral at all times, a person who has no heart yet it doesn't change the fact that they have to immerse themselves in each war. To be able to record accurate history, one must become part of it. To see what their subjects see, to experience their struggles to achieve realism to their accounts, to have the information first hand: raw, candid, pure facts of wars.

To immerse themselves means to march as soldiers as well. He doesn't have any complaints about it since the field is full of action. There's no boring day in the battlefields. In there, he could adopt a wide range of different fighting styles. He could learn a lot about the practice of medicine. He could study various languages. It's a practically goldmine of knowledge. He could never pass off the opportunity to experience that. The only problem with the task is the people that they will work with. It's understandable though. The Bookman clan are neutral in all wars. They are just there to merely observe and record. They wouldn't bat an eye if one of the subjects dies unless it will directly affect their well beings. They could easily switch sides, like flipping a coin, whenever the tides turn against their own survival if they stayed in such group a second more. They could withhold important information from the people. They could leak out plans to the enemies if it's for their self-preservation. In, short, they can never be trusted because they are not with them. They don't sympathize with them. They don't fight with them in the truest essence. They are just working together since the roads towards their respective goals are just the same. They are harmless because they don't side with anyone but they are_ more_ dangerous because they don't side with anyone.

Now, one can't obtain accurate recordings if the subjects are wary of you. That will mess up the whole story. The information will be incomplete. The sense of realism in the history will never be achieved since the events that will be witnessed are coated with lies and suspicion. They have to gain their trust, curry their favours, worm their way through their subjects' hearts to be able to record them for what they really are. For who they really are.

Bookman, good for him, doesn't need to act. He already has the aura of wisdom that would make anyone want him on their side. Knowledge is as good as any kind power found in any battlefield or perhaps even more. As for him, the apprentice, he has to make ends meet. He's young whom norms dictate as brash, careless, thoughtless, and inexperienced. If Bookman is not trusted by the people, then what more if it is him? That's where his talent of acting comes in.

Over the years, Bookman Junior have already undertaken many aliases, acted many roles, and exuded many personalities. He considers it a great accomplishment that each of his so called "identities" was successful in recording the war each has participated in. Nobody second guessed him. By acting as an ordinary boy, or a jaded child, or an innocent grandson, or a vagrant pervert… you name it. He has done it all and everybody fell for him, thinking along the lines of "_This kid's no Bookman. He's too normal. He's too emotional. He's too young. He's too cute and blah blah blah"._ And they trusted him because of that faces, acts…personas. They lower the guards they've made around themselves whenever he comes because he can "connect" with them. For those people, he is just like them. He laughs with them. Hides with them. Runs with them. Fights with them. He's part of their camaraderie. _Oh but how wrong they're actually were._

Bookman doesn't approve his method of observations. It takes him too close to the subjects. He could be strayed from their objectives if he gets too interactive with them but he doesn't mind. This method delivers optimum results. The subjects themselves are revealing their true nature to him. And with that, Bookman Junior always _always_ gets an accurate recording.

Now aside from sharp memories and acting skills, he also developed an ability to detect patterns in the field he's working on. Every occurrence in this world has a pattern, a never ending cycle. First there's peace. Then war. Then peace. Then war and so on and so forth. Come to think of it, the longer the peace anyone encounters, the greater the strife people will suffer through. In Bookman Junior's perspective, such pattern seems to be the law of the universe: Misfortune will always strikes when one least expects it.

Eventually, this became his hobby. He tends to search patterns through each job he and Bookman went to as a game. He finds it hilarious as well as amazing. For him to be able to see the signs before anyone of his so called comrades do so, to be able to predict the outcomes of the battle, to be able to guess when the next ambush will come, to have his speculations confirmed on who's going to die next, it was an exhilarating feeling for him to be able to know something no one else does not. A secret. It makes him feel more special, more superior. It's fun. _It was fun._

He doesn't understand himself as he looked around the wrecked ship. He could smell smoke and blood. He could hear the groans and moans of pain and death and despair. It's not something new but somehow he felt something is odd in the aftermath of the battle… like there's definitely something there that wasn't there before. It's a very subtle but significant difference and he's anxious of not knowing what exactly that difference is. He's a Bookman apprentice! He should, no, _must_ be able to identify it right away.

Of course, Bookman Junior is not stupid enough to not see this kind of rotten luck coming. In fact, he has been _expecting_ it what with the continuous streak of fortune they've been having recently: surviving a battle against a Noah, finding Cross' location, encountering a very gorgeous Chinese lady, having a ship immediately prepared to set sail for Japan, having the crew of said ship respect and accept them… really, they were just the most delectable bait for Eris. And when the killing strike did come, he would have smiled with glee at having his assumptions true once again, but somehow he didn't. _Lavi_ _didn't._ _Lavi refused to do so_. How come? It was just a same old same old occurrence. It had happened before. It just happened. And it will happen. Again and again and again. _So why?_ He thought as he looked at the direction of the mountains and…

"I saw something. Just now. Something sparkling way out there." He said.

"Something bad is happening." The muscled she-man, Mahoja, announced. "The dawn looks as though it's spilled with blood."

_Congratulations! You finally noticed! _Bookman Junior resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he observed the sunrise. But he have to give her some credits, her observation is accurate. The rising sun had never looked so bloody red to him before. And then, like a bolt out of the blue, he finally identified the difference he is experiencing at the moment. True, there is no change in his surroundings. Blood, death, destruction…The scenario is still the same but… himself? Deep within him a change has happened and it's gravely affecting his perception. _Lavi is different_. Bookman Junior doesn't know what to do with it. How would he deal with this? This has never happened before. _His persona, his mask, is starting to develop a mind of its own. Lavi is coming to life._

He never got to finish his musings as he heard his alias called out. He looked below and saw Lenalee: face streaked with tears and blood, clothes ripped from the hard battle fought. Her hair a tangled mess. Her violet eyes pleading and desperate.

"Help me!" she said.

Bookman Junior knew this will end into something horrible. It's the law of the universe. It's an observed fact. It's something his experience has always proved. There's nothing to be surprised about it.

_So why?_

_Why do I feel afraid?_

* * *

Sufficient to say, the Asian Branch has never been this active before. The place has always lived by routinely activities that could possibly kill a person to death by sheer boredom…unless the Guardian Fou found it better to do it personally instead. The last time the branch did become lively was when…it's something most people find better buried in the past. The incident was nothing but bad and horrid memories. But now, as scientists and finders bustled around and around, Yao found the new atmosphere to be…suffocating.

He and Zhou immediately reported the suspicious incident and presented the three children to the director after their encounter with them. As Zhou have predicted, they were taken off duty in the Innocence search… The downside, they were hounded by Director Chan and other scientists with questions after questions after questions. No wonder. A white monster, most likely an Akuma, being destroyed by a tree branch wielded by a ten year old? That is one serious case that simply screams "_INNOCENCE!"_ It also gave hope to the entire branch as it posed the potential of finding two pieces of Innocence in the vicinity. But then, the scientists were never satisfied with that. They said that that information was not enough. _How did the Akuma die? How does it look like? Was it a level two?_ The questions are annoying and their colleagues' sense of curiosity is driving Yao and, even if he doesn't say it aloud, Zhou absolutely crazy. Worst is that they don't really know the answers themselves as well. The Akuma was already gone when they arrived at the scene. All they could do was relay the children's accounts of the event again and again.

This scenario was what transpired for hours and hours. They never got to rest. The children got some shut-eye though. The director had them secured in one of the billions of rooms in the entire branch for further observation. The boy might be an accommodator. _Lucky them._ Yao thought bitterly. _But they deserved it. They need it more and we do._ He sighed as he remembered the children's faces in their encounter last night. Horror stricken. Confused. Afraid. Yao's lips twitched into a smile as he remembered the brat that hit him with the "magical" branch. _And brave definitely brave_.

"You're enjoying this?" Zhou asked him. They're still confined in the director's office. Apparently, the Great Lord Bak needs to have a re-run of questions to them again.

"And what's making you think I do?" Yao frowned. "Your plan backfired! Insurance my ass."

"How am I supposed to know everything will end up like this?" the younger man retorted. "I just did what I thought is best at that time." His tone containing a hint of wistfulness.

_Something's off with that statement. _"Best for us or…best for the children?" Yao queried.

He was only answered with silence. Zhou glared at him. Then decided to avoid eye contact with him and opted to glare at the stacks of files and folders in the director's table instead. A very defensive reaction. Yao whistled. Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zhou demanded. It was one of the things he hates: People laughing for no apparent reason at all. It's highly insulting.

"It's just that-" Yao gave the widower a soft smile, an expression rarely seen in the middle-aged man. "It's just that last night, I thought you finally lost it. I mean…You trying to run out of a finder's job?" he shook his head in disbelief. "And here I was, thinking that you finally got pass your duty over life motto when you-"

Yao didn't need to finish his statement to make a point. Zhou understood what he was trying to say already. "They're just children, Yao. We…I…I couldn't just leave them there."

"And what made you think that you will have to abandon them just like that?" Yao asked with a hint of incredulity in his voice. This spells awkwardness for Zhou.

"Uh…No offence it's just that you…" _Better to say it now than later_ "You seem the type of person to stop me from doing that." Zhou blurted out.

Yao's face morphed into different looks in an instant: first concern, then surprise, then of fury, and then a face of… _acceptance_? Zhou was confused with the last display of emotion on his fellow finder's face but one thing is for sure. He had offended him. Big. Time. He was about to elaborate, or whatever else he could do to alleviate the shame he cast upon Yao when the director came into the office looking dishevelled. He has bags in his eyes. His blonde hair and clothes were a bit tousled. The Fallen Incident took a toll on him. As the Head of the Asian Branch, Bak Chan has his hands full in making a comprehensive report about The Fallen, what had happened to the Fallen, its power, the Innocence, and other science mumbo jumbo that Yao and Zhou would be more than happy to never know.

Bak flopped down at the chair behind his desk, pinching his nose bridge to relieve the headache. He was bone tired and absolutely stress out with the situation.

"Good…" he checked the clock in the room for time and "…morning, Yao, Zhou." Time flies when you're extremely busy. "Now, I'm sure both of you knew about the issue of the Fallen." The two finders only nodded in agreement. "Fallens are created when the Innocence rejects the accommodator. Rejection happens to those that the Innocence has not chosen."

Yao had already set-up himself in ignoring the expected director's monologue when the surprising statement sunk in. "Wait, news has it that the Fallen is already an exorcist. How could that possibly happen?"

Bak Chan's face darkened. "Suman Dark has betrayed the Order and sold out the locations of our comrades."

The two finders were shocked to say the least. They remembered the recent loss of the entire Black Order. They have mourned for their fellow finders. They have felt great devastation upon hearing the deaths of the exorcists.

_Six exorcists. A hundred and forty two finders. A hundred and forty eight people dead._

_And the one at fault for that…_

_Is an exorcist as well?_

"What the hell? Is this some sick joke?" Yao stood up. "An exorcist betrayed us? Weren't they supposed to protect us? Weren't they the God's chosen ones?" he kicked his chair in frustration and anger. He couldn't believe it. He _refuse_ to believe it. This…this revelation shook his beliefs to the core.

* * *

Ever since his home and his entire family have been slaughtered by Akumas, Yao have lived with the Black Order stationed here in China. He grew up here. He learned here. And he will most likely die here as well. Throughout his childhood, people in the Order told him stories about the Exorcists: God's chosen ones. They were the people who were destined to save them from the Akumas. They were the ones who have the abilities to protect them. He never became an accommodator and so, as a child, Yao idolized all exorcists. He considered them to be related with the heavenly beings. They were his heroes. But such childish illusions were shattered during his first mission as a finder.

It was a summer day. The sun shone brightly and the sky was clear. Nothing bad could happen…or so he thought. He was in his early teens. He was part of a finders unit who have been tasked to escort an Exorcist found in the area to the Headquarters. Yao, shameful it maybe, felt all giddy inside. He was going to meet an exorcist. In the flesh. He will be able to finally see one of the fabled heroes. He was absolutely looking forward to it.

Yet, when he did see the exorcist, he was somewhat…disappointed. What he had imagined was a far cry from the real thing. The exorcist was young; the guy was no older than him. He was very awkward but polite. He was plain. Simple. Normal. Whereas Yao expected him to exude a sense of superiority and power. Yao expected himself to feel secured in the presence of such individuals but somehow… he felt completely the other way around. It also doesn't help that the exorcist seems to be wary of their presence as well. It was just simply… nothing he expected.

En route to the Asian Branch, Yao dared to talk to the boy. Despite the earlier disappointment, he was still curious about him. _What is his power? What could he do? Could he fly?_ With dozens of questions in his mind, Yao tapped the exorcist's shoulder. The boy was startled by the touch but then turned around to face him.

"Um…Hi, I'm Yao." He started awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm a finder."

The exorcist seemed to be struggling with the sudden conversation as well, seeing that he was not responding immediately. "Oh, uh…nice to meet you too. I um…I'm Li by the way." He bowed his head in greeting.

This was followed by an awkward silence. Neither didn't know what to say next. "So…" Yao started. "You are an exorcist."

Li mumbled something which he could only guess as a "Yes."

"That must be amazing!"

The boy seemed to frown at the statement but quickly change it into a faint smile. "You could say that."

"What is your power?"

"Huh?"

"I said what is your power? You know abilities?" Yao did a couple of punches into the air to accentuate the idea.

"You're very…nosy. Do you know that?" Li deadpanned.

Yao scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that I've never met someone like you before. It's just a great wonder on what you Exorcist are like."

"I'm not an exorcist." Li argued.

"Well, technically no" he said as he took into account the fact that the boy is not registered yet and practically uniform-less. "But still… come on, you could wield an Innocence."

Li stiffened at that. Then he shrugged. "Yeah…I guess."

"So what is it?" Yao insisted on knowing.

"What?" Li was annoyed.

"Your power?"

Li seemed to give it a thought for a moment before he sighed in defeat. "I uh…I could see everywhere."

"What?" Yao blinked in disbelief. _Is it really that mundane?_ "Umm…Again? I didn't seem to hear it right."

"I said I could see everywhere."

…

..

.

"That's lame." Yao concluded.

Li's face turned red in shame and anger. "Well you asked!"

A few of the finders turned at them, hearing the exorcist's outburst. "Is there something wrong, Sir Exorcist?" one of them asked.

"No, nothing's wrong! I'm just talking to him that's all." Yao immediately replied. If Li told them what he said he will be screwed. He was glad when the other finder accepted his explanation and went walking again.

"Hey, Li. Um…sorry about that." He said as he walked with the exorcist again. "Really, I am sorry. It's just that it's far from what I expected, you see." Li didn't reply and instead, walked a bit faster. "Hey Li, I said I'm sorry. It's just that-" Yao tripped at a rock while trying to catch up. "Ouch. Hey, wait up. I just apologized now, don't be like that. I just expected your powers to be like…like… I don't know… flying or strength or speed…" _All right I'm just rambling now. How pathetic._ Yao thought. "I never thought that just "seeing" could be a power as well." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Yao wanted to do nothing more than to slap himself senseless. _Stupid!_

Li whipped around and glared at him. "Well, if it makes you happy, I could make illusions as well!" he yelled before stomping towards the older finders. The leader of their unit gave Yao a questioning look before delivering an I-deal-with-you-later stare.

_Eep. I'm dead._ Yao thought as he begrudgingly followed the others. _But at least I now knew that his power is not that lame_. He smiled with that notion in mind.

Then, all of a sudden, they become surrounded by Akumas. The abominations shot at them before anyone could move. Almost half of the unit were immediately obliterated at the attack, the rest have been able to protect themselves inside the portable barriers including the young exorcist.

"Protect the Exorcist!" the leader called out. "Keep him safe!" The Akumas mercilessly shot at the barriers.

Yao was trembling. This was his first mission and he already encountered them. Again. He clasped his hands in his ears, trying to block out the moaning sounds the Akumas are producing. Just hearing them sends him into the night that everyone died. The night that he survived and his family didn't. The night when nothing was left in his home but ashes and dust. He could hear the horrifying screams and calls for help. _Please stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. St-_

"Yao!" a voice called. "Yao!" he was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Li in front of him. "Snap out of it!" the exorcist said. His eyes were clear and full of determination. There was a hint of fear, but the strength of his resolve is much more powerful. "Get up." Li helped him get up from the ground where he collapsed. Yao can't find his voice; he was too terrified as the barriers started to crack by the Akuma's onslaught.

"Go." The unit leader said as he held his contraption tighter. "We'll hold them off. You go now."

Yao shook. _No. No. Not again._ He wanted to stay. He wanted to fight. But he's afraid. Very very afraid. Yet he doesn't want to-

"No." Li stated. "No. If we go, you go with us too."

"You don't understand. You're important. You have to stay alive at all costs. Run!" Unit Leader Jee insisted through gritted teeth. "You have to survive or our sacrifice will be in vain!"

Yao's eyes widened upon hearing that. Li was speechless. _They were all prepared to die. They are going to die._

_No. No. No. No. _"Can't you do something?" Yao demanded at Li. "You're an Exorcist! Do something! Do something!"

Li just bit his lip. His hands clenched into fists. His eyes tightly shut.

"Do something! Activate you Innocence! Save us! Save them, Sir Exorcist!" Yao pleaded.

"I am no exorcist!" Li screamed as the barriers finally gave way. The finders died in an instant. It was a frightening scene: cries of agony, faces contorted in horror, mouths open in voiceless screams, flesh marked with pentacles, skin turning black, bodies turning to dust in the air. Li grabbed Yao's arm and ran. They ran and slipped and fell and ran until they reached the forest.

Slumped against a tree, the two teenagers tried to catch their breath. Li was lost in his thoughts, wondering if he had made the right decision, if it was right for him to be in there. His injured knee, obtained while trying to escape, was throbbing in pain but he didn't mind it. He couldn't forget what the finder last said before he died. _You have to survive or our sacrifice will be in vain._ He bit his lip in frustration. When he decided to come with them, he never prepared himself for something like this. Nothing like this. A hard punch unexpectedly connected with his cheek, then another and another. Before he knew it, he was already lying on the ground, being beaten senseless by his companion.

"Why? Why didn't you do anything?" Yao demanded with each punch. He didn't care anymore if the one he was hurting is a valuable asset to the Black Order. What mattered now was the deaths, his fallen comrades, his feelings. He started to hit him harder, he put all of his anger in each strike. "Why? Why? You have the power. You could protect us. You could destroy them so why didn't you? Why…Why…" Yao delivered his bloodied knuckles to the ground; he finally let the brimming tears flow. "Why? You're an exorcist? Why?" he sobbed as he let go the other boy.

Li, beaten up and bloody, sat up. He licked his lips. He tasted copper. "I am no exorcist." He muttered. "I am no exorcist."

"Shut up! Stop saying that!" Yao was livid. Eyes flashing with hatred. "You're an exorcist! You could use Innocence! Damn. You. Could. Use. Innocence! You could fight!"

"No, I can't" Li looked at him, eyes glazed with unshed tears. "I can't. I'm just a person. I'm just someone trying to fulfil his duty as a son. No more. No less."

Yao wanted to scream at him. To tell him what the hell does he mean with that? Why can't he fight? Deep down, he knew that Li have imparted something important with those words. He could feel it. He just can't understand it. And most likely, he will never be able to as they heard the approaching Akumas. Yao froze in apprehension. _What would they do? Would they die now._ Then he thought _Yes,_ _they would_. The only thing he had was the portable barrier strapped behind his back. Li refused to fight. It was the end of the road.

"Yao."

Yao snapped out of his thoughts as Li whispered his name. For some reason, the other boy looked suddenly different. He looked much older. Much stronger.

"That thing." He pointed the contraption on his back. "Does that work in the same way as those the finders used a while ago?"

He couldn't understand where this conversation was going, but Yao couldn't help himself but nod.

"Good. Activate it now and protect yourself." Li ordered as he wiped the blood off his face and proceeded to bandage his scraped knee.

"What are planning to do?" Yao queried as he complied, unstrapping the contraption and then turning it on. For some reason, he had an awful feeling about this.

The sounds of the Akumas were getting closer. Li hurriedly fixed himself. Yao's barrier was finally activated. With that, Li shoved his bag to the young finder.

"What the- Li!" Yao called. He was bewildered at first, true, but now…as Li looked as if he's preparing to sprint, Yao could now see how this is going to end.

"Just stay there. Stay inside the barrier." Li glared at him.

"No, you can't order me around." Yao may have hurt him. He may have even hated him but he was not willing to let Li do a foolish thing. He is an Exorcist. He must be protected at all cost. Not him, a finder.

"Yes, I can." The other boy's glare intensified at him. For a moment that seemed like hours, there was silence. Nothing but the dreaded moans of the Akumas and the rustling leaves.

Li was the first one to spoke. "It's true. What I said. I'm just trying to do my duty." He looked towards the direction of the groaning sounds. "But I guess…" he looked back at Yao. "I guess for you, I could try to become an Exorcist."

Yao didn't know how to respond to that. In fact, his mind went into a blank after that. Everything just passed by without him noticing. All he could discern was Li's forlorn smile, a shout, then the awful gunshots, then hurried footsteps, then nothing. Nothing. For hours, he just waited there, hoping for Li to come back. After what he had done, he still wants the exorcist to come back. Day turned into night and there was still nothing. He stayed inside the barrier, just as his friend wished. _Friend…Were they even friends? They only had a brief encounter…_ He fell asleep without knowing and when he woke up, he saw a white ceiling and smelled the strong odour of antiseptics.

_He's alive._

_He's a sole survivor._

_Again._

* * *

That mission changed Yao's outlook about exorcists. He never knew what happened to Li, although he did have a bad inkling about it. He never understood what he meant in their last moments together either. Until now, even if replayed it in his mind over and over again, he cannot get it. But one thing is for sure though; Li had become his definition of an Exorcist.

Exorcists are no gods. They're not all powerful either. They are still humans. They cry. They hurt. They fear. They bleed. They die. But even if they knew that, even if they knew that they may not survive in whatever circumstances they're putting themselves into… Exorcists will still try to protect. They will still try their best to save. But now…right now…when he heard what the director said, that an Exorcist caused the death of a hundred and more people… It's a grave insult to them. It's impossible. _Impossible. It can't be true._ _It can't be._

"It's a lie." Yao shook his head in denial. "How could you be so sure about that? You have no proof!" His eyes were full of hurt and betrayal. Zhou also felt the same way if the smouldering look he possessed were any indication.

Bak looked away from the finders. He had expected this reaction. The higher-ups, even he himself, were very much taken aback with the discovery as well. But the evidences were credible: the recorded conversation from the golem, the time of the deaths, and the time of Suman's disappearance. It was an undeniable fact: The Fallen Exorcist has betrayed the Order. It is unbelievable but it is true, which was why it was extremely hard for him to share the information with the other members of the organization. It will destroy the entire system. _If the Exorcists can no longer be trusted with their lives, who could they turn to now?_

"It's true. Even Chief Komui of the Main Headquarters confirmed it." He finally said. "Apparently, Suman Dark had asked information about the location of other Exorcists and Finders in his last golem transmission. After that, the deaths occurred." Bak looked at them in the eye. "That is not a coincidence." He hated the crushed looks he has inflicted in his subordinates but it had to be done. And it will be done again: to the rest of the Asian Branch. It is awful but each member of the Black Order has the right to know.

Yao was speechless, brows deeply furrowed, lips pursed into a thin line; his clenched fists itching to have something to punch on. Zhou was the first one to have his wits gathered after the Director's revelation regarding the past deaths in the Order. It was devastating news but the notion of letting them know about it scares him more. "Why are you telling us this? What's the connection of the Exorcist's betrayal with what just happened?" He hated how his voice sounded a bit shaky.

Bak Chan released a sigh, glad to have the chance to veer off the subject to something else. "The first is easy to answer. You all have the right to know about this. All the other branches of the Order are having this information passed through all of their members as well. Central deemed that it was better to be…_prepared_ if such circumstances happen again." He spat out the word _Central_. He may have been young when the Second Exorcist project was implemented but he could still remember it. No one in his clan will ever forget the horrible sin they have committed. True, it was their choice to do it but Central was the one that demanded it. It is a cross they will carry forever. "As for the other question, it is a bit more complicated but I'll spare you the details." Bak have to remind himself that the people in front of him at the moment are _finders_. They will not be too happy to hear the joys of research and study especially with the current situation. Technical terms and jargons must also be avoided. He must keep it simple. He doesn't want to have his great face damaged after all.

"You both know that Innocence can only be used by Exorcists." Bak considered the nods as a confirmation. "When a person becomes an Exorcist, you could say that they will enter a "contract" with the Innocence. So far, none of us could identify the specifics of such "contract" but we can confidently say two things." He held out one finger in the air. "One, you can never do a "forced contract". Meaning you cannot force Innocence into accepting any individual as their user. The second…" He held out another finger. "This was based from observation of the recent events. Once a person enters the "contract", they must never break it. Noncompliance with these rules would let the individual doing the "contract" with the Innocence to become…" he trailed off.

"A Fallen…" Zhou whispered, being able to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"Exactly." Bak nodded.

Yao have got out of his stupor as he added his own thoughts as well. "So you're saying that the Innocence has a set of rules which the Exorcist must follow at all cost or else they would become like that monstrous thing that attacked the town."

"Yes, although the form…we could not be sure. This was the first case of an official Exorcist becoming like that."

"Why? Are you scientists looking forward in observing something as horrendous as that again?" Yao said, anger laced in each words.

Bak almost flinched at the finder's accusation but refrained to do so. They're still angry. It is better if the vent out their emotions to him than the others…as long as it doesn't involve fists of course. "As much as possible, no. We don't look forward in witnessing something like this again but if circumstances forced us to do so then we have no choice but to study it." Yao could only glare at him.

"How many?" Zhou suddenly asked.

"What?" Bak diverted his attention to the other finder.

"You said that was the first case of a Fallen _official_ Exorcist. Are you implying there have been other incidents such as this as well, involving non- Exorcists? If so…how many?" Zhou asked his eyes challenging the director for a response.

Bak didn't intend to reveal as much as these. He clearly underestimated the two finders' insight.

"How many, director?" the finder asked again.

"It's better for you not to know." Bak curtly replied. _It's better for you not to know the darker secrets of the Order._

Yao and Zhou pointedly looked at him till they both decided to let the issue drop. Bak didn't notice that he held out his breath because of the tension and sighed thankfully._ They didn't take the news very well. Hopefully the entire branch wouldn't react like that too._

"Anyway, I'm sure you're curious about the children?" The new topic immediately caught the attention of the two finders.

"Now, be glad that the Great Bak has made a great effort in personally attending to the little ones even if I have far far more important things to do!" the director send them a look that clearly says thank-you-for-making-my-job-harder-than-it-should-be. Yao and Zhou could only smile awkwardly.

"After some tests, we found that none of the children have Innocence. There is nothing significant about them either. Although their accounts are consistent."

"They did say that they are not lying about it." Yao cut in.

"We can only assume that the answers lie with the weapon used." Bak continued as if there wasn't any interruption. "I'm sure you've brought the branch with you, didn't you?"

The two finders broke in cold sweat. Zhou glared at Yao. "Umm…Sir Bak, the branch is nothing but an ordinary branch. "

"We'll only say that it's nothing but a branch if _we_ see that _it is_ nothing but a branch. Now where is it?"

_Damn damn damn damn damn damn._ Yao chanted inside his head. "We're sorry Director, but we didn't take the branch with us." Zhou answered.

…

..

.

Hands slammed at the table. "You did what?" Bak yelled incredulously and rose from his seat.

"We're sorry! But we assure you, Sir Bak. The branch doesn't have any Innocence!" Yao immediately said.

"No. I don't feel any assurance at all. That was an important item, you should have taken it!"

"But it doesn't contain any Innocence, Sir Bak." Zhou hoped that the statement will placate his anger.

"And who told you that?"

Zhou pointed at Yao.

Glaring at the other finder, Bak asked "And what gave you that idea?"

Yao spluttered. He really didn't have the slightest idea of what to say but "Sir, it was just a branch!"

"It's only a branch when we deemed it is only a branch!" Bak sat down again and groaned in frustration. "That was the only lead we have about this case."

Yao and Zhou couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Sir, believe us. The branch didn't have any Innocence at all, we swear." The older among the two insisted.

Bak pinched his nose bridge for the umpteenth time since the Fallen disappeared. _Now what?_ The branch was indeed the only lead they have in solving this mystery. The children were a dead-end. But, hard as it may to admit, the finders' claims were valid. Innocence is not known for subtlety. It's an established fact. If the finders can't find anything odd about it then there really is nothing about it. But if that's that…_Now what?_

Then he remembered something about the children.

"All right, I believe the two of you."

The finders visibly relaxed at that.

"But, answer me. Did you see any other Akumas in the area?"

The two looked confused at the question. "No, all of us are still alive after all." Zhou answered.

"Absolutely nothing?"

When he received nothing but nodding heads the wheels in his mind started turning. "That's odd. Akumas are relentless. They wouldn't stop at just that. They will do everything to get the Innocence or to kill as much people as they can. They also appear in great numbers. There were a lot of Akumas last night too; it shouldn't be hard for them to have reinforcements. If it's a Level two, it shouldn't die easily as well…."

As Bak continued in his rambling, Yao couldn't shook off a bad feeling.

The director's attention returned to them. "The children did say that they were not supposed to go to where you've found them, correct?"

Zhou responded "They said they were supposed to go the bamboo forest-"

"-but an Akuma attacked them and they were forced to run the opposite way instead." Bak cut in and went back to his ramblings.

Zhou frowned at the blonde's…unusual behaviour. Well it is not that unusual since it is the "Great" Bak but still…

"I have a bad feeling about this." He heard Yao muttered.

"…the Akuma would only chase the children away if there was something important there. Important. Important. Important." Then it finally clicked in Bak's head. _Innocence!_ _Suman Dark's Innocence could be there!_ He schooled his face into a serious one as he addressed the two finders.

"I have a mission for the two of you."

* * *

"I hate you." Yao cursed as they trudged at the outskirts of the destroyed village. Again. There might have been some changes: the forest is different, they have another companion, it's almost noon… but it is still the same. They were still sent to find, this time two, Innocence in a forest. _Again._

"I hate you."

Zhou's eyebrow twitched.

"I hate you."

Zhou growled in annoyance.

"I hate you."

All the guilt he felt last night about insulting Yao evaporated in an instant.

"I hate you."

"Shut up! I didn't want this as well." Zhou answered back. He, by nature, is a patient man but the immense stress, lack of sleep, and lack of dinner, breakfast, and possibly lunch have worn him out. His partner's constant whining and blaming was certainly not making things any better…

"Hurry up! You slowpokes! I haven't got all day babysitting your sorry asses!"

Nor does the presence of the Guardian Fou.

"Why does she have to come along?" Yao muttered darkly, glaring at the leading pinkette.

"Maybe because Director Bak doesn't want us to mess up again." Zhou answered through gritted teeth as he forced his poor, abused legs to function quickly.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" Yao could still see the implication in that sentence even if blindfolded.

"I'm not saying anything. That was just your own opinion about yourself."

Yao was beyond irritated. "Are you saying that I'm insulting myself?"

"Did I say so?"

Yao did not have any counter to that.

"Idiot." He heard Zhou muttered.

"What did you just said?"

"Shut up!" Fou yelled as she hit their heads in the most violent manner they could have ever known, leaving them knocked out on the ground. "Stop talking and just focus on walking, you knuckleheads!" Her eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown. Lips pursed into the thinnest line possible with her massive arms crossed on her chest. She was angry, irritated, and intimidating. She may be short and pink but she is as intimidating as hell. "Stupid Bak, making me as your nanny for the day, quit lying on the ground! Get up and start walking! Stupid Bak. Stupid stupid stupid Bak. He'll regret this." She muttered as she stomped forward in the bamboo forest.

Yao gingerly stood up and felt the back of his head, where he's sure an enormous lump will form. _Does she have any idea how painful that was? Then again, that must be the idea._ He looked to his side and caught Zhou wincing in pain. He couldn't help but smirk. Zhou saw him and turned scarlet with anger.

"Wipe off that stupid grin from your face. You're no better than I am." With that he dusted off the dirt from his uniform and followed the guardian.

Yao only snorted as he started walking as well. Grasses crunched beneath his feet. The wind whistled through the forest. The sun shone brightly in the sky. If he hadn't known it himself, he wouldn't think that something terrible happened around the place at all. His mind then wandered about the Guardian. It was his first time to meet her up-close. It is a fact in the Asian Branch that she will always be seen annoying the hell out of their Director. It was her hobby they say. Yao was never near the Director; last night was an exception though, so it was only understandable if he does not know her that well. But at the moment, as he walked with her, he decided that he would have died happily without having this experience instead. The Guardian was a thousand times more crazy and deadly than any other crazy and deadly women he had met in his life. He cannot help but think about the masculine woman he met some years ago. He shuddered. _But at least Mahoja isn't that brutal_. Fou seemed to be the type of woman who will beat you randomly or out fun or out of emphasizing a statement or out of spite or out of just about anything he could possibly think of! He seriously believed that if he spent more time with the pinkette, he might meet an early demise.

The mismatched trio suddenly stopped on their tracks when a scream pierced through the somewhat silent forest.

"What was-" Zhou never got to finish off his question when Fou charged towards the source of the sound. The two finders tailed after her.

They could hear the scream become clearer and clearer as they ran. Soon, they picked up some words being spoken. "Stop…..Don't…" Then there was a scream again.

Fou's face darkened. "Hurry up, you two!" she barked at the finders.

Yao didn't need to be told to do so.

Zhou ran faster. He couldn't deny it. _That voice._ Although it sounds a bit raspy…His mouth set in a grim line. _It sounds so young…_A child could in danger.

Then they heard the voice spoke again. Pleading. "Run…Tim. Take Suman's Innocence and run."

_Suman?_ Zhou's eyes widened in realization. _The Fallen!_

"It's an Exorcist." Yao huffed, gripping his bag straps and sprinting faster.

Fou spread her arms. Her eyes sharp as an eagle; she could distinguish two figures ahead and immediately recognized someone she knew. After identifying the threat, she morphed her hands into scythe-like blades. _It's been a long time since I've drawn blood._ She called out to her companions.

"Get ready."


	3. Chapter 2

_Metal clashed against metal_

_Blurs of pink and red_

_Lenalee watched with horror_

_It may not be a dangerous situation_

_But_

…

_.._

_._

_Each was dead serious_

_Finishing off the other_

…

_.._

_._

_Oh dear_

* * *

For the life of him, he couldn't exactly figure out what led him in this situation he was currently stuck in.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he blocked another attack with his hammer.

He and Lenalee just found out what happened to Allen last night through Timcanpy when they heard some rustling and was suddenly attacked by a pink haired girl half his size… with massive blade-like arms.

He quickly shifted his weight to the side to let the girl fall forward. He then put some distance between him and her…which proved to be a futile effort as she came inches near him in a flash with a smug look worn on her face. _Damn it, she's fast. _He ducked her blade swipe and reversed his hold with his Tessei. _Extend!_ The hammer's handle hit her square in the stomach and sent her flying a few good meters away. He then took advantage of this moment and attacked with his hammer. The impact shook the ground a little. Dust and dead grasses rose from ground.

"Lenalee!" he called out, relaxed since he's beaten the enemy. He looked to the side and saw her fighting her way out of a barrier set up by a man. Another man, older than the first one, was busy swatting away Timcanpy, who apparently has its razor sharp teeth firmly attached to his ear. Both men were wearing very familiar yellow outfits. _Finders?_ _What are they-_ Lavi took notice of Lenalee's sudden wide eyes, mouth opening in an attempt of warning him.

_Shit_

He turned around and sure enough, the pinkette slashed him. Luckily, he evaded just in time although a few strands of his hair were cut by the sudden attack. He swung Tessei in an attempt to hit her side but she easily dodged it and gracefully landed a few feet away, catching a breather.

"Heh, you're pretty good." She said while wearing a smug look on her face again.

Lavi couldn't help but smirk. "Don't worry, I'm still playing nice. I don't like hurting little girls."

_Idiot! _A voice screamed in his mind._ Don't goad her, stupid Lavi!_

_Shut up, Bookman Junior! This is my fight!_ He mentally screamed back. It's true. Now, at this very moment, he is the one living. He is the one talking. He is the one fighting. Everything will be played _his_ way not Bookman Junior's. _So back off!_

The pinkette's face darkened after his little statement. "Cocky little brat!" and she ran towards him at full speed, arm blades ready to slice him into ribbons.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that, Ochibichan?" He extended his hammer, aiming to hit her at the gut.

The girl jumped, avoiding his attack. "You can't use the same trick twice." She taunted as she landed at the hammer. She then used it as a bridge towards the red head and started sprinting towards him again.

Lavi immediately swung the hammer sideways then upward to shake her off. The girl lost her balance at the sudden movement and fell on the ground, a good distance away from him. Lavi had his hands held the Tessei firmly, fully prepared in using the Fire Seal. He lifted the hammer and… _Wait no!_ The hammer stopped in a mid-arc.

The pinkette kicked him in the chest in his moment of hesitation; he fell to the ground at the impact. She then continued her attempt of slashing him in the face. Lavi rolled away to safety, sat up, and extended the Tessei to avoid another attack. The girl frowned in annoyance. Her opponent seemed to be distracted. Well, that's plain insulting.

But the red head was truly distracted as he was busy fighting another battle in his mind.

_Why did you stop the Fire Seal? The battle would have been over then!_ Bookman Junior yelled at him.

_Lenalee is near. I would not put her in danger!_ Lavi protested.

_Don't be stupid. She will die sooner or later. Her dying now will not make a difference._

_Lenalee won't die now and she won't die anytime soon. She will also certainly never die by my hands. That's a promise, kid._

_A promise you say? _Bookman Junior scoffed._ You cannot make any promises, Lavi. You will be erased after this war is recorded. You are just nothing but a mask. You are just another part of me. We are one._

Lavi deflected the girl's blades. "Cocky little brat." The pinkette kicked him to his side. "Pay attention when you're fighting!" she then extended her arms and spun around.

_Extend!_ Lavi used the Tessei to jump over the swift circle of blades and landed behind the pinkette. His green eye shone with determination. He gripped his hammer tighter.

_We are not one._ Lavi thought vehemently. _We are not the same._

He ran towards the girl and lifted Tessei. He used the momentum of his sprint to gain speed and further powered his attack.

_You and I are different, Bookman Junior._

With that he brought down the hammer against the girl, who had her arm blade in a slashing motion.

"Stop!" Lenalee screamed.

…

..

.

Lavi's hammer hit the empty ground instead while the girl had her blade inches away from Lavi's torso. Both surprised by Lenalee.

"Stop fighting." Lenalee insisted. "Lavi, she's not an enemy. I know her." She then looked towards the pink haired girl. "And Fou, Lavi's not an enemy either. He's an Exorcist, just like me."

The girl scoffed while Lavi blinked at her. "What? Ochibichan is-"

Fou kicked him in the shin. "Call me that one more time cocky little brat and you're dead."

"Oww…" Lavi sat on the ground from exhaustion, pain, and confusion. _Wait, they were attacked by someone Lenalee knew?_ "You knew each other?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Lenalee nodded. "Her name is Fou, a Guardian Diety." She then gestured at the two finders. "They are part of the Black Order, Asian Branch."

* * *

After their wonderful encounter, Fou invited the Exorcists, more like the female Exorcist only, to visit the Asian Branch in the meantime and receive treatment since they looked worse for wear.

Not much was said during their travel. Both of the Exorcists were quiet and seemed deeply troubled, Yao was busy glaring at the hovering golden golem; Fou seemed to be planning something disturbing since she looked very happy, and Zhou didn't have anything to say at the moment.

They arrived uneventfully at the branch. Fou immediately left them and looked for the director excitedly. Zhou somehow found that unsettling. He and Yao then escorted the Exorcists to the infirmary. While there…..

….

…

..

.

Zhou's lips twitched as Yao, whose right ear was heavily bandaged, sneered at the golden golem. He can't believe how childish the other finder could ever be. The man is older than him by five years or so but the way he acts makes Zhou feels that he is the older and the more mature one… He cannot decide whether that is a good thing or a bad thing.

The golden golem sneered back at Yao, displaying its razor sharp teeth to its full glory. Yao showed his full set of teeth in exchange, his eyes challenging the little object…creature or whatever it is. Then the golem hissed. Yao growled as a retort. That was when Zhou started laughing.

"This is not funny." Yao frowned at him.

Zhou didn't stop laughing.

"I'm serious."

"You…are…having a…staring contest against…a little…tiny…harmless _eyeless_ golem…" Zhou managed to answer in between bouts of laughter. "What's not funny about that?"

"It's not funny and that-"he pointed an accusing finger at the golem hovering in the air. "- is not harmless! It's deadly! And it is not a golem. Golems do not act like this…this… thing!" It was uncreative but Yao cannot think of any better term.

Zhou was still having difficulty in composing himself. "Don't call it a thing." He snickered as he noticed the golem flew precariously near Yao, hissing in annoyance. "It doesn't like it very much." He pointed out.

"I don't care. It's a dangerous. It's lethal. And it almost bit my ear off and- ahhh!" Yao yelped as the golem chomped on his free hand. "Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" he exclaimed as he flailed his left arm.

Zhou howled in laughter.

"Timcanpy!" the female Exorcist they met in forest called out. What was her name? Rinali or Lenalee?

The golden golem, Timcanpy, immediately let Yao's hand go and flew to the violet eyed girl.

"Do not bite him. It's not very nice. They're friends." She mildly admonished.

Timcanpy stared at Zhou. Zhou waved warily. Then the golem stared at Yao and… sneered. Yao glared at it. "Perverted monster." He muttered.

Zhou looked at Timcanpy who was oh so comfortably nestled in the girl's… rather healthy bosom. He blushed. "I couldn't help but agree." He muttered back.

"I'm very sorry about Timcanpy." The girl gave them a strained smile as she let the golem flew towards her red headed companion. "I think he's very upset since his master has…gone missing." Her voice sounded so sad. Her face was a picture of wistfulness, pain, and regret.

"Lenalee." The red head called her then shook his head. "Lenalee, you've seen the recording. Allen is most likely-"

"No!" her eyes lost its softness and became furious. "Don't you dare say it." Her voice was firm. "He's alive. I know he is. We just need to look harder. I'm sure Allen found a way to escape and I'm sure he's hiding somewhere around here." Her violet eyes shone with hope. "He's alive. I know it. He's alive, Lavi. He is alive. So don't say it. Please."

The male Exorcist, Lavi was it? He looked away from the girl, his jaw clenched tightly. Zhou couldn't clearly see his expression very well as his red hair covered half of his face but maybe it was better that way. His face might show nothing but sad reality about the situation instead, the exact opposite of what Miss Lenalee believes.

The golden golem fluttered near him. Zhou guessed that perhaps it does not like being near the Exorcists if their moods are like that. He let the golem sat above his head; hopefully it would find his thin black hair comfortable enough.

"What do you think happened to them?" he asked Yao who was eyeing both their visitors with an unreadable expression. He didn't seem to hear his question.

Zhou never liked this kind of situations. It was uncomfortable. It was suffocating. It was making him feel helpless. He didn't want to feel that. He never wanted to feel like that ever again. He wanted to be out of the room but his body refused to do so. He wanted to move. To do something. Anything. Anything that would make him feel like he's doing something worthwhile.

Timcanpy nuzzled on his head breaking off his train of thoughts. The gesture offered comfort and perhaps assurance. Zhou couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." He whispered. He then petted the golem. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Timcanpy flew off his head and hovered in front of him as if it was trying to say something.

It was weird but Zhou decided that it was worth to try to ask the golem. All the golems they use are nothing like Timcanpy. The golden golem seems to have an emotion and mind of its own. Talking to it seems sensible enough. "Do you know what happened to the Exorcists?"

Timcanpy didn't nod or shook itself. It just opened its mouth and suddenly a moving image shot out of it. Scream filled the room.

Zhou was taken aback while the other occupants of the infirmary looked at the image alarmingly. The Exorcists looked extremely distressed. But Zhou didn't pay much attention to them as he watch with horror in what the golem was showing to them.

It was a boy. The white hair couldn't fool him. He looked no older than fourteen or fifteen. There was an angry red mark that ran down from his left eye to his cheek. He is an Exorcist as his clothing suggests. He was battered. His massive left arm looked limp, broken. He was screaming his heart out as he pulled someone out of a white mass. His face contorted in pain and determination.

The image was so powerful that even if Zhou didn't know the boy, the scene just tugged at his heartstrings.

Then the scene changed into a place that was very familiar: in the bamboo forest where they and the other Exorcists met.

"_You're safe now, Suman."_

Zhou's eyes widened at that. _Suman…The Fallen….he saved a Fallen?_

He then watched as "Suman's" head split. He watched as it exploded when a myriad of purple butterflies violently flew out, destroying the wretched body in the process. Zhou felt like he was going to throw up.

Then he saw another man, wearing foreign clothes, shot a hand through the boy's chest. Zhou unconsciously held his hand over his own chest. He felt his own heartbeat quickening at the scene. He felt scared but the boy…his face…He doesn't fear death. His face was clear and serene. Zhou felt ashamed of himself for being scared.

Then there was a scream. The boy's left arm was destroyed. The man took something. It was a green glowing item, an Innocence.

"_Don't…Stop…"_

And there was that horrifying scream again.

Zhou looked at Yao who was equally shocked as him. Both of them thought of the same thing. _This is what they have heard in the forest._ Yao backed at the wall and slid down on the floor in disbelief.

"_Run, Tim… Take Suman's Innocence and run…Go. If you don't…Everyone will be unable to go look for Master. You must go…"_

Even in his last moments, the boy was still trying to save the Innocence. It was hard to watch without feeling any respect, pity, or sadness for the boy. Zhou felt his chest tighten even more.

The last image was that of the golden golem swallowing the Innocence and flying away. Timcanpy closed its mouth and hovered in the air, seemingly waiting for any reactions.

Zhou was badly shaken and couldn't find his voice.

"What the in the world was that?" Yao's voice was barely audible. "What was that?"

"That was Allen Walker. He was an Exorcist." Lavi answered. "What you saw…it was a recording of him. Timcanpy recorded it last night."

Zhou eyed the golden golem. "Last night?" he repeated.

Lavi grimly nodded in affirmation.

"Last night?" Yao let out a bitter laugh. It was painful to hear. "Last night…so you mean we were already too late…a while ago…what we heard…it was just that?" he pointed at Timcanpy. "So it was something we couldn't help anymore. It was just-" he banged the back of his head in the wall in extreme frustration.

"You mean… you attacked us because of this?" Lavi inquired.

Zhou nodded. "We heard the screams. We thought someone needed help. Lady Fou attacked you because she thought you were the threat and ordered us to protect Miss Lenalee. We thought she's the one that needed help but…" his hands clenched into fists. "But I guess it was just pointless." He remembered the boy's face. It was so serene and brave even in time of death. That expression. It was wrong to see it in a face of someone as young as him. "We were too late."

"Please, stop talking as if he's already dead." Lenalee strongly demanded. She was holding her ground firmly even if her eyes almost brimmed with tears. "Stop talking as if he already died last night. I'm sure he's alive. He will come back. Allen will come back. So please stop it."

All the men knew that what she was hoping for was a miracle but none of them were heartless enough to told her so.

* * *

Fou snickered a bit. This day was an interesting day and will continue to be an interesting day. She peeked into Bak Chan's office. Bak had just finished talking with someone on the telephone and was now conversing with his assistant, Wong. Fou can't wait to see the look on his face the moment he'll see Lenalee.

"Stupid Bak!" she delivered a well-aimed kick on his face and sent him flying across the room. His reaction, as usual was an over dramatic yelp followed by a continuous stream of complaints about her abuse. "Oh, shut up. I have something important to show you." She snapped.

"No, I still have more important things to do, Fou." The director protested.

She hit him in the head. "Stupid Bak, I played nanny for those finders since you asked rather nicely! So now return the favour and come with me!" with that she dragged him by the scruff of his neck towards the infirmary while he kicked and screamed.

"Lady Fou, Master Bak really had something important to do." Wong said as he followed. "The Main Headquarters asked us to look for the Exorcists that eliminated the Fallen. They need to continue their search for General Cross with Miss Miranda Lotto joining their unit today."

_They're going to send the wailing banshee on a mission already?_ Fou frowned at the notion. She thinks it's still too early for the woman to go. Sad, she nor Bak can call the shots about this one. She put the thought away and focused on her current task instead. "Well, what luck! I've met the Exorcists during the trip in the forest." Fou smiled cheekily. "They're in the infirmary. I was trying to take you to them but since you have other things to do..." she promptly dropped Bak on the floor. "Guess, I'll just don't bother you anymore."

The effects were instantaneous. Bak picked himself up from the floor, arranged his clothes, fixed his hair to perfection, and smiled as if he hadn't been dragged like a sack of rice for a several meters or so.

"No. Sorry about that Fou. Just lead the way." He said smoothly.

Fou have found that supressing your laugh is the most difficult thing to do in the world.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Stupid Bak." She led the two to the infirmary, putting her arms behind her head. _This is going to be priceless. _She thought as they continued with the long walk.

* * *

Fou grinned wildly as they approached the silent room but then stopped. She was bothered by the heavy atmosphere when she stepped inside the place. Her eyes narrowed. _Something's not right here._ "Oi!" _What a kill joy. _"Here's the Stupid Bak." She announced.

Bak entered the room with an air of authority and dignity. He had to make a very good impression to the Exorcists and…

He saw a familiar and heavenly face.

_Black hair that shone dark green when illuminated by sunshine._

His heart skipped a bit.

_Violet eyes that sparkles like the most precious jewels._

His breath hitched.

_Face hat could only be compared to a goddess._

His cheeks became red with blush.

_Lenalee Lee!_

His hives broke out.

_Oh no!_

And he fainted.

"Master Baaak!" Wong cried out as he caught his superior before he reached the floor, bridal style. He promptly laid him in a bed to rest. He immediately set up a ot cup of tea, as medicine, and peeled pears, again as medicine. "Please hold on, Master Bak!"

Fou laughed in the background. _Well, it was still worth it._

Yao and Zhou seemed to have lost their respect for the Director as Lavi whispered to them "Is he alright?"

Lenalee was worried. "Wong, it's good to see you again. What happened to Bak? Is he alright?" she asked as she went nearer to the bed.

Bak turned redder and started to have a coughing fit.

"Master Baaak!" Wong held the director's hand as if he was already dying.

"Nah, he's just fine." Fou answered instead. "That's just how Stupid Bak normally is." She added with a smirk.

"I see. That's good to hear." Lenalee smiled.

The pinkette frowned as she noticed the girl's obvious strain at the gesture. "Is there something wrong?"

Lenalee's smile faltered and her expression turned into a determined one. "Fou, I need your help. There is this person we need to find. He's also an Exorcist. He went missing last night. We need to find him and we could really use your help."

_She still hadn't changed one bit._ Fou always liked that about the girl. She was strong. She never loses hope so easily. But before she could answer she caught the grim expressions of the males behind Lenalee. _That can't be good_.

"I'm sorry Miss Lenalee but that cannot be done." Wong suddenly spoke up, perhaps on the behalf of the incapacitated Bak. "The Main Headquarters gave the orders of your immediate departure here in China and to continue with your mission."

Lenalee was stunned but her resolve was still unwavering. "We cannot do that. We still have to find Allen. He's part of our unit. We can't leave without him."

Wong sighed. "Miss Lenalee, you said that your fellow Exorcist have been missing since last night, correct?"

"Yes."

"The Asian Branch has dispatched all of its finders last night to look for the Innocence after the Fallen was eliminated. They have scoured the entire area where the incident happened and they have found no one."

"But-"

"We never found anyone or anything, Miss Lenalee. It's going to be a waste of time and effort if you will still look for your friend." Wong said gently although the message was still harsh no matter how one says it.

Fou has never seen Lenalee looked so crushed. She almost wanted to beat Wong for that. It is necessary. But still…

"Maybe, the finders were not able to look well enough. It was really dark last night. They might not have noticed Allen and…" Lenalee was not yet giving up. She can't lose Allen. She doesn't want to lose Allen.

"Lenalee," Lavi spoke "You saw Tim's memory, right? He lost his left arm. Dead or alive, Allen already ceased to be an Exorcist at that moment." He let the information sink into her mind. "We need to move on."

All hope was lost in Lenalee's face. They were no tears in her eyes but her devastated look was still heart wrenching to see. Fou hated the red head's guts even more because of that. It didn't matter even if he looked like he hated himself for doing it. Fou still hates him.

Timcanpy flew away from Zhou's head and went to Lenalee, nudging her head as an assurance. It received no reaction. Its tail drooped, signifying its sadness at the failure of cheering the girl up.

Wong nodded at Fou. "I'll leave Master Bak to your care." He said before he ushered out the Exorcists from the infirmary. "I'll be escorting them and Miss Miranda to the port." He added before he left with them.

There were now only four people left in the room. None of them could say anything.

Bak was the one that broke the silence. "She was crying wasn't she?" he asked while he still had a towel over his eyes.

Nobody answered.

"Lenalee was crying." He sadly concluded.

* * *

Her nerves have finally calmed down. After activating her Time Record, Miranda have already finished half of her job. The only thing left for her to do now is to keep it activated until they reach Edo. She sighed in relief, glad that she didn't mess up. She was grateful with the people in the Asian Branch, who were patient enough in training her. She was most especially thankful to Bak. He was the one that encouraged her the most and helped her reduce her panic attacks. His yells were more high-pitched than hers. It was something that definitely stops her from panicking every time. That and he was a really funny person. Fou was helpful too, always telling her to get a grip, stop crying, get up, and try again which were always delivered with the harshest tone ever and scary scowls and occasional hit in the head. Mister Wong was very encouraging as well. Miranda smiled. She will miss the Asian Branch. It was a very nice place. The training was hard but the place is still nice. Everybody there is nice.

But her good mood was immediately gone when heard what happened to Allen. _I'm not going to cry. Fou said crying makes me weaker. I have to be strong._But the tears came nonetheless. She wiped it away and composed herself. She had to be strong. For Lenalee and the others. _Surely, Allen will do the same._Her thoughts went to the boy. The first person who ever thanked her. An acknowledgement to her existence. He was the one that showed her the path of becoming an Exorcist. A profound purpose for her life. Allen was the one that proved to her that she was worth something. That was the greatest gift Miranda ever received. She wanted to return his kindness. That was her inspiration in becoming who she was now.

Miranda gripped the briefcase that came from the Main Headquarters. It contained the newest uniforms reserved for the Cross Unit. It was already distributed to her comrades. All of it except for one. Her hands shook as her grip to the handle became tighter. _I can't thank him anymore. Allen is already dead._ He was already finished before she could even start in the path of an Exorcist. She briefly wondered if her Innocence could bring him back to them but immediately dropped the idea. It was stupid. Her Time Record could never bring back the dead. Her powers are not enough.

Her eyes shifted to Lenalee, who was silently sitting in the stairs. She has never said a single word after what happened at the Asian branch. Then she heard glass shattering. She looked at the direction of the sound and saw the red head beside the window. Lavi was his name, wasn't it?

"Enough! It couldn't be helped. We were fighting for our lives last night. There was no way we could've saved him. It's a war! It can't be helped! Give it up and stand!" he yelled at Lenalee. His green eye was cold and emotionless. His voice sounded detached and condescending. For a moment, Miranda thought he was almost inhuman.

A tear fell from Lenalee's eye and all the other Exorcists inside the room glared at him. _You made her cry._

The oldest Exorcist, whose face Miranda associates immediately with Pandas, strangled the red head. "I'm sorry, Miss Lenalee. I'll punish him very harshly." He said and proceeded to whisper something to the younger Exorcist while he had him in a headlock.

Miranda couldn't hear what the two were talking about but she just let them be. She looked at Lenalee who was still quiet. Miranda wished she could do something more to cheer her up but she was afraid she might make things worse instead.

_Punch. Punch. Slap. Slap. Crash!_

Miranda's attention went back to the two fellow Exorcists. The red head was now lying on the floor, beaten to a bloody pulp. _Punished harshly indeed_. Then she noticed something different with him. He looked shaken up of course but he looked a lot more…Miranda can't find the right term. He looked a lot more…_warm?_ _More human?_ He looked like an entirely different person actually. _Did that man…_ she looked warily at the old man…_Did he did this?_

"I can't believe that the child who was prophesized as the Destroyer of Time died." The old man said. "I asked to be part of the Cross unit because of him. I thought the word "Time" in the Destroyer of Time referred to someone specific. Time meaning Millennium. I thought that Allen Walker maybe the one who will destroy the Millenium Earl."

Everyone listened intently to the old Panda man. No one dared to interrupt him.

"That is why there is no way in hell he will die in here." He added confidently.

Miranda drank in those words. It might be an empty hope but it is still hope. She looked at her new friends and at Lenalee. She would do her best to help them. It will be her way of saying thank you to Allen. And who knows…perhaps what the old man said was true after all.

There was a knock on the door.

Then it opened.

Then there were three shocked faces at the door.

Then a furious she-man walked in.

Miranda looked at the broken window.

Then she looked at the red haired boy trembling with fear in a corner.

_Uh…_

..

.

There's a bit of explaining to do.

* * *

While the Cross unit continued their journey towards Edo, in house not so far away from the bamboo forest, a pair of gray eyes blinked open.


	4. Chapter 3

_Night_

_Falling snow_

_Dead trees_

_Gray stoned pavement_

_Dark lake in front of him_

"_Where am I?"_

_He looked up._

"_A huge white moon?"_

_Looked around_

"_This world doesn't seem real at all."_

_.._

_._

"_Am I already dead and this is the afterlife?"_

_He looked at the lake._

"_Huh?"_

_He looked up._

"_The moon is white up above."_

_He knelt in front of the lake and leaned._

"_But the moon reflected on the lake is black."_

_He leaned further,_

_Trying to understand_

_But beyond the water surface_

_Was no longer a reflection of the above,_

_But ruins._

_Ruins of a castle, a church_

_With a lady sitting on top_

_Crying_

_He recognized her_

_He recognized the ruin_

"_What happened?"_

"_Where is everyone?"_

"_What happened to the war?"_

"_Why is Lenalee all alone in there?"_

_His heart swelled with yearning and grief_

_Seeing her like that._

"_I need to go to her."_

_He reached towards the water._

"_Lenalee."_

_Before his hand could even touch the surface._

_Another hand shot below the water and grabbed him._

"_Don't"_

_Voice eerily sounded like his gravely warned_

_The water in the lake started to freeze._

"_No!"_

_The frost shrouded Lenalee._

"_Let go!"_

_She vanished from his sight._

"_Lenalee!"_

_The frozen ice broke like glass,_

_Revealing a shadowed man holding his hand._

"_Do not."_

_Allen could only stare back at him._

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

Gray eyes blinked opened. The first thing they saw was the thatched ceiling. _Where am I?_ Allen looked to the side and saw a table full of bowls and jars and bandages. He tried to sat up but found it quite hard to do so. He tried moving his left arm. Only then did he realize that he no longer have that arm. It was destroyed last night. He tried moving his right arm and felt intense pain. Upon closer inspection, he found out that his arm was bandaged, especially his hand. Allen tried flexing his fingers to no avail. They were firmly enclosed in all the wrappings.

He tried sitting up, more carefully this time. After a few tries, he finally succeeded. He took a quick glance around. He concluded that he must be inside a bedroom. They were no decorations but only humble wooden walls and floors. His bed was not as soft as what he was used to but it's comfortable. There was also a window. A breeze entered gently. The air was fresh.

Allen slowly swung his legs towards the bedside. Once his bare feet reached the floor, he pushed himself off the bed, careful on not agitating his injured hand further. He stood for a moment, gathering himself. He took a tentative step forward. Then another. And another. Since he was now missing an arm, he need some getting used to so he could achieve the proper equilibrium again.

Upon reaching the window, Allen was pretty confident that he could walk normally. He looked outside and saw nothing but green and brown. Bamboo trees and the ground with patches of grasses here and there. Another breeze gently touched his face. Allen closed his eyes as he tried processing an important fact.

_I'm alive._

_Why?_

_I'm alive._

_How?_

_I'm still alive._

_So what now?_

_I should have been dead._ Allen thought deeply as he stumbled inside the house, trying to find a way out. _The Noah should have killed me already. I felt dying. I felt Death. I should be dead._ He finally found an open door, leading outside. Allen walked towards it. The light was blinding and the sunlight was warm. But Allen can't really see it and he felt terribly cold inside. Tears slowly fell from his eyes. _I am alive, but is it really a good thing? _Allen didn't know the answer. He was so confused. He was already prepared to die and not to live. Definitely not to live. He had already accepted the fact the he was going to die. Tears continued to flow despite his wish for it to stop. _What now?_ He no longer had an Innocence. He can no longer save Akumas. He can no longer fight. Everything in his life is now at a dead end.

He walked outside and into the forest. And walked. And walked. And walked. With no particular place to go to. He's so lost. In soul. In heart. In mind. In body.

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_Help me._

_Mana._

* * *

Wenhé dipped the wooden pail into the river. Then after getting enough water, she pulled it back with all her might. She poured the water into the urn carefully placed in her barrow. That was the last one, the urn is completely filled. She sat at a rock and placed the pail beside her feet. The old woman rubbed her aching back. _I'm getting too old for this._

Birds chirped above her. The sound of the running river soothed her senses. She took a deep breathe, enjoying the fresh air. _It's good for the body. _She looked up and saw the sky ever so blue and clear as if nothing terrible had just happened.

She remembered her husband who frantically came home with a young and strange unconscious boy in his arms last night. _Hair as white as Mingzhi's, an unusual scar, unfamiliar clothes but with a very familiar insignia…_She stopped her thoughts at that as awful memories came rushing back. She sighed. _Enough rest. Still have work to do._ She slowly stood up, trying hard not to strain her knees too much. Then Wenhé took her pail again.

She walked slowly, her still sharp eyes examining the plants she passed by. She needed to find more medicinal herbs. Her stock was all used up when they saved the boy from death since night till dawn. Spotting a few in a nearby tree, the old housewife knelt down and started picking them then putting them into the pail.

It's been years since she saw another person aside from her husband. Normally when there will be a near encounter with an outsider she will immediately run and hide, fearing the harm they could cost on her loved one. When she saw him first, Wenhé thought he was an old man, the mist blurring his face from afar. She then took Mingzhi's walking stick, ready to beat up the man that dared bring danger to her home. But then as they got nearer and the mist slowly cleared, she saw the look of worry in her husband's eyes. Taking a longer look, she realized that it was actually a gravely injured child. Her motherly instincts suddenly took over and she immediately prepared the medicines and tools needed to help him.

She almost regretted her hesitation as she and Mingzhi took off the boy's clothes and cleaned his wounds. It was distressing to see such a small body like his so terribly hurt. The boy looks no older than fourteen but he looks as if he had fought a vicious battle.

He was deathly pale. His body covered with ugly bruises and cuts. His right hand was seriously hurt, his fingers all broken. But the most terrifying injury was when she fumbled on his left sleeve and discovered that he was missing an arm. The boy lost his left arm.

They gently removed his left shoulder from his heavy black clothes. They were fully expecting a great amount of dried blood, torn flesh, or protruding bones. But what they saw was absolutely strange and disturbing.

There was no blood or bones or flesh. It was clean. There were no cut marks or anything of that sort. It was like his arm just vanished. When her husband inspected it further, they discovered that the small part of his arm that was still attached to his shoulder was nothing like a normal part of a human's body. The small arm was made of a sturdy scaly skin. The skin was very thin. Then it was hollowed with a fleshy bottom. It looked like could be filled with who knows what. The boy didn't seem to have any bones for his left arm at all.

Wenhé tried to convince her husband that it may be better if they bring the boy to a more knowledgeable healer. He could die in their hands. Mingzhi refused, saying that they were already enough help for him. That there was no way for him to die just like that. And that no healer could ever understand or help him in his unusual condition. No one. Except for the very rare special ones.

It was then that she realized that there was more to the boy than what it seems. He was like her husband. Different. Special.

Her thoughts came into an abrupt halt when she felt someone looking at her. She turned around and she saw a white child with green eyes. Then it spoke.

"Wenhé, the boy woke up. He's walking towards the border."

The old woman's eyes widened at that. She immediately left her work and followed the floating child across the forest.

_That ungrateful boy! Why is he up and about already? He'll be in grave danger! He must not cross the border!_

* * *

Allen didn't know how long he had been walking. He didn't even know where he is. But… _Never stop moving. Keep moving forward._ He thought repeatedly. A mantra that keeps him together in his life so far. Mana's last words and Allen's eternal promise to him. _I will still walk forward no matter what happens to me But...where? To where will I go now?_

He can no longer go back. He has nothing to go back to. He can't stop either. He has nowhere to stop to. How about trying a different path?

Allen briefly stopped. _Becoming a finder? A person who will only just be able to watch the Exorcist fight?_ He could still help but he refused such an option. _I can't._ He walked forward briskly. As if running away from something. Each step he took made his body ache. But the shame and disappointment he feels for himself was much more painful.

He made a promise. To save the Akumas. To fight with his friends. To save everyone. To keep moving forward until he dies. Yet last night, he threw it all away. He gave up so easily. Letting a Noah destroy his Innocence. Now he had nothing. _Nothing_. He cried as he continued walking. _The only path I have in this life is forever closed. I no longer have any Innocence. I have nothing! Nothing!_

_He favours you too much to left you nothing._

Allen almost tripped in surprise at the voice that suddenly spoke. He looked around. There was no one.

_An Archangel can never be destroyed so easily._

Allen was confused and scared. He can hear the voice but there was no one around him. _Have I gone mad?_ But that voice. It sounded like someone he had heard before.

Allen almost snapped his head to the side as he heard something coming towards him. Fast. The white haired boy became worried. He was in no condition to fight. He's absolutely sure that it was not an Akuma. His eye didn't activate. But what if it's a wild animal….and he cannot run._ Oh no!_ _I don't want to be Panda food! No. Wait. Lavi said they're vegetarians._ But he still didn't want to encounter any wild animals!

Then he heard a shout. _Huh?_ It sounded nothing like an animal. He cannot understand a single word it says but it's definitely not an animal. In fact, it sounded more like a woman scorned and out for a bloody revenge. Allen paled.

…

..

.

_On second thought, maybe meeting a wild vicious animal won't be so much as a bad thing._

* * *

"Uncle Zhou?" the little girl, Xaoxi tugged at his coat. "Where is the Uncle Grumpy?"

Zhou knelt down to her eye level. "He went to do something very important."

"Will he come back soon?" The youngest boy asked.

"I'm not too sure, Rentu." He smiled at him before ruffling his black hair.

_I'm not even sure if he would come back at all._ He thought. For someone as old as him, Yao could be considered as brash and stupid. _He just had to go to Edo to aid the Exorcists. _The man had no sense of self-preservation at all. Zhou even had a slight suspicion that that self-assigned mission was the older finder's version of vacation.

But as he remembered Yao when he asked Director Bak his permission to go to Edo as well he can't help but feel a bit of admiration and jealousy. Admiration because asking such a thing despite the obvious results was nothing but courageous. And jealousy because he would never have the guts to do or attempt something like that. He was also envious of the man's great self-confidence…or maybe not. Yao has a bit of an inflated ego. _Really, bringing only three talisman enhanced barriers? Granted the new equipment may be able to withstand Level Two's but just three of it?_

His snapped out of his reverie when the doors to the laboratory opened. The scientists made a last check-up to the children. Zhou was their assigned caretaker in the Asian Branch since he's the one that brought them in. He had no problems with the added job. He loves taking care of children. It gives him a taste of what his life should've been like before everything went wrong.

"Koshu!" the two children cried as they welcomed their brother with a hug.

"Xaoxi, Rentu." The bug brother among the three greeted them gleefully.

Zhou could only smile at the scene. The scientists were smiling as well.

"We've finished their check-ups. None of them are really Accommodators." The girl with braids and round glasses told him.

"They could still live a normal life." The finder stated.

"Or as normal as it could ever be." The scientist with black hair and small eyes added.

The other two scientists glared at him and he asked "What?" The girl could only shook her head.

"Please don't mind what Shifu has said. You can take them to their new rooms now." The scientist with brown hair apologized. Then he addressed the children. "See you around then! Koshu, Xioxi, Rentu."

The three scientists left them and went to their work as the children said thank yous and laters to them.

"Umm…Sir?"

Zhou glanced at the oldest child and smiled warmly. "Zhou. My name is Zhou. I'll be your guardian from now on."

"Really?" the child's brown eyes glimmered with obvious glee. "Oh…what I meant was is that so? Well, I don't really mind if somebody else will look after us instead but if it's you then-"

"Oh stop the act big brother! We know how grown-up you are already!" his sister cut him off.

"Yeah! You made the monster go poof!" the little boy chimed in.

Koshu turned red. "Stop embarrassing me already!"

The younger siblings just laughed at him.

Zhou had never seen something as innocent as this for a very very long time. The finder unconsciously laughed at their antics.

The three children stopped their arguments and looked at him. Then they gave him a hug. Zhou could only blinked in bewilderment.

"We just want to say thank you for everything." Xaoxi started.

"You saved us." Koshu continued.

"And you brought us to a new home!" Rentu finished with a big smile.

Zhou's heart swelled. _I'm doing something. I'm capable of helping._ "It's all right children. You don't really have to thank me."

"Now that's grown-up talk, Koshu." The little girl teased her older brother again.

"I said stop it already!" Koshu chased the girl in annoyance.

Zhou felt like the Asian Branch is going to be livelier in the next years because of the presence of these children.

He felt little Rentu tugged at his uniform. He took the boy and carried him in his shoulders. "Yes, Rentu?"

The boy rested his chin on his head. "When will Uncle Grumpy come back?"

The other children stopped at their game of tag at the question asked.

"Yeah when will he come back?" Xaoxi asked.

"We want to say thank you to him too." The older brother added.

"I don't really know." Zhou admitted reluctantly. "But I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later." He added quickly as he saw the deflated faces of the children. "He's pretty stubborn. So I'm sure he'll come back because stubborn people always do so." _He's not that suicidal. He'll live for sure._

Hope came back at their faces. "Well if Uncle Zhou says so! Then I'll believe him!" the oldest proclaimed.

"Me too!" the girl raised her hand in agreement.

"Me too!" shouted in his head. "Uncle Grumpy will come back for sure!"

_If Yao is going to come back, his name is going to be a very serious issue._ Zhou chuckled as he walked with the children towards their rooms. An evil plan hatched on his head. "I'll give you kids a tour of the Asian Branch. But first I'll tell you Uncle Grumpy's real name…"


End file.
